


All For You

by minseokies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut, baekhyun is whipped, domestic and cute, honestly these boys just love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokies/pseuds/minseokies
Summary: “Hold me?”He doesn’t even need to ask.He never needs to ask.Because Baekhyun would happily stay like this, forever.He wants to hold him forever, love him forever.He’d do anything, everything, for him.All for him.In other words, Baekchen spend the evening together, get ready for bed, and are very much in love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Baekchen day!  
> This is a little late but I had to write something for them.  
> Anyway this is just 1.2k words of pure softness, hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun has just sat down with another cup of coffee when he hears the door shut.

“Jongdae?” He calls out, because there’s no loud voice announcing his presence as usual.

He peeks his head into the hallway, to see Jongdae struggling to say hello to Mongryong and toe his shoes off without undoing the laces, something Baekhyun always scolds him for because _“It just tightens the knots, Dae!”_

“Dae?” He calls out softly, moving over to him. He puts his hand on Jongdae’s shoulder and his little (not that little) boyfriend immediately turns into the touch, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun.

Baekhyun puts his hand on Jongdae’s face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You okay?”

Jongdae nods. “Long day.”

“I’ll make you some tea.”

Baekhyun is sat at his console.

“You should really turn the light on in here, you’ll hurt your eyes.”

“Eh,” is Baekhyun’s only response, too distracted in trying to finish that level. He jumps when Jongdae appears in front of him. His tiny boyfriend climbs into his lap, facing him, knees either side of his legs. His hair is fluffy from being blow dried and he’s only wearing the soft white sweater that they both stole from Chanyeol one time he slept over. Jongdae puts his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and practically melts into his embrace, and he has to try hard not to physically coo out loud at him because this man! This precious, lovely man is his boyfriend and sometimes Baekhyun can’t quite believe it.

His rubs one hand slowly up and down Jongdae’s back while he continues with his game, the way he knows he likes, and he swears if Jongdae could he would be purring.

When he finishes the level, he presses a kiss to Jongdae’s forehead, and whispers, “You ready to go to sleep?”

Jongdae nods, yawning slightly. “I’ll just feed Mongryong.” The little dog perks up at the mention of his name where he’s lying next to the chair, and his little butt wiggles in happiness.

Baekhyun is brushing his teeth in the bathroom, fighting with Jongdae over the sink and mirror space.

Jongdae is making faces in the mirror to make Baekhyun laugh and Baekhyun is watching his reflection lovingly.  
He doesn’t think he’ll ever get bored of looking at Jongdae. His hair is getting a little long, but it’s curing a little at the ends and Baekhyun thinks it’s cute, even cuter than that one time he convinced him to go blonde. His own hair, pastel pink, is fading a bit. But he still likes it, because one time Jongdae said it looked like cotton candy and Baekhyun thinks that’s cute.

(“You think everything is cute.” Jongdae always says.)

When he’s spat his toothpaste, he wraps his arms around Jongdae’s little waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, gazing into his eyes in the reflection.   
“Do my moisturiser for me?” He says, mouth against Jongdae’s neck. 

“Do it yourself!” Jongdae whines, laughing.

“But I’m too busy holding you~” Baekhyun whines back. Jongdae rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

He grabs the moisturiser and twists around in Baekhyun’s arms, so he’s facing him, but pressed against him.

Baekhyun whines when Jongdae puts too much cream on his nose, and Jongdae whines back mockingly.

He rubs it all in, his small hands coming to rest on either side of Baekhyun’s face. He pulls Baekhyun’s head slightly and Baekhyun happily meets him in a deep kiss.   
Jongdae wraps his fingers into the hair at the back of Baekhyun’s head as the kiss neatens, gasping when Baekhyun’s hands come down to rest on his ass. Jongdae pushes his crotch into his as Baekhyun squeezes and he pulls away. 

“Bedroom?” He asks.   
As if Baekhyun could ever say no to him.

Baekhyun is on their bed, kneeling between Jongdae’s thighs.   
Jongdae is clenching the sheets in his fists and whimpering as Baekhyun fingers him slowly, taking his time. He’s still wearing the sweater, hands disappearing in the sleeves.

He spreads his two fingers, and then brings them together to stroke his walls as he brings his fingers back out. When he adds a third, Jongdae whines, high and needy, throwing his head back and biting his lip. Baekhyun leans over him, strokes his hair out of his face and kisses him.

“My little Dae, you’re doing so well.”

Baekhyun is sat with his back to the headboard, Jongdae breathing heavily in his lap as he rides Baekhyun’s cock.   
It’s slow, tonight, neither of them really having enough energy for anything too rough. But they don’t mind. Soft, and loving, as opposed to fast and hard, is sometimes more rewarding.

Jongdae moans as he rolls his hips faster.

Baekhyun knows all the things that make him squirm. Knows what he loves.   
Rubbing at his nipples makes him whine, pulling at his hair makes Dae open his little kitty mouth in a kind of reflex action. 

Baekhyun pulls Jongdae forward so he can kiss him, hot and pressing, but not forceful. Jongdae sucks on his tongue and nips at his bottom lip, before pressing their foreheads together. He’s picking up the pace, and Baekhyun’s hands go to his hips to help him. He’s getting close, and he can tell Jongdae is nearly there from the keening noise he makes in his throat. With one hand helping move his hips, he brings the other to Jongdae’s cock, rubbing over the head.

“Baekhyun -ah-I’m close,”

“Jongdae... my little Dae,” Jongdae is rolling his hips faster now, no rhythm, desperately chasing release.

“Yours, always yours,”

“I love you,” Baekhyun whispers into Jongdae’s neck, and then Jongdae is whining as he cums, his release splattered weakly over their chests. Baekhyun isn’t long to follow, and they stay like that for not even a minute, trying to come down from the high, before Jongdae is getting up. He collapses weakly onto the bed and curls up as Baekhyun takes off the condom and ties it. As he crosses the room, he feels Jongdae’s eyes on him, and he shakes his ass in a little dance.

“Come here, you dork.”   
He’s already cleaned himself off, and wipes over Baekhyun’s chest for him, before laying his head on Baekhyun’s chest. 

“Hold me?”  
He doesn’t even need to ask. 

He never needs to ask.

Because Baekhyun would happily stay like this, forever.

He wants to hold him forever, love him forever. Would happily suffocate in his thighs if that was what Jongdae wanted. (He wouldn’t, because Jongdae is far too kind and gentle to want to wish any ind of harm on another person, even if it were in the pursuit of a good dick sucking.)  
Either way, he’d do anything, everything, for him.

All for him.

Baekhyun traces a finger over the scar on the small of his back. Jongdae has fallen asleep in his arms, head on his chest, eyebrows scrunched in the way that makes him look concerned and worried.  
It’s always jarring to see it, the scar. Jongdae had fallen off a low roof while playing with his brother when he was nine, and it’s strange to Baekhyun because there was a time that he didn’t know Jongdae. They lived their lives without each other for 24 years, but now he couldn’t imagine anything else.

The windows are open, but it’s a summer night, so the gentle breeze is welcome to keep them getting too hot. Jongdae is always warm, ‘their portable space heater’, as Minseok-hyung calls him.

Baekhyun listens to Jongdae breathe, watches him sleep, until he feels his own eyes threatening to slide shut.

He never wants this to change.

Not for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Title from Video Games by Lana Del Rey, but I also listened to Watch You Sleep by Girl In Red and Young American by the Vaccines on repeat while writing this so I fully recommend those!
> 
> (Thank you to impdae and xiuchenlay on twitter for the inspiration and the photos of jd being tiny, they were very helpful)


End file.
